A Reason To Be
by xFireWorx
Summary: AU. Nadellis/Ellinad. Years ago, Ellis was part of secret Neo-Nazi experimentation. Now, after escaping, she lives in the US with Dr. Schneider as her adopted father. She tries her best to live a normal life. Warning: Smartass!Ellis & Older!Jody.
1. Prologue

Hi guys, this is the prologue of my sort of-highly anticipated story. I hope you enjoy this prologue. I finally finished straightening out Ellis' character, but now I have to work on Nadie. On the other hand, I can bring this prologue to you before I go to work on that! Sorry that this is a little shorter than my usual. **Many thanks to RadiantBeam for BETA-ing.**

Please note that about half way through this chapter the point of view switches from first person to omniscient.

**I do not own the show **_**El Cazador de la Bruja**_**; they all belong to **_**Bee Train©.**_

_Please give me your thoughts this is my first Alternate Universe story I have ever attempted._

* * *

Turning in my chair I received the copy of the latest report of my project from one of my trusted fellow German associates. I flipped through the pages noting some _very_ interesting figures from the ever-exceptional Bruja Six. That Bruja is slated to have the greatest powers of destruction ever to be recorded in the history of weapons. Her figures and test results are astounding and outstanding as usual. I had more pressing matters to attend to before doing my own personal analysis of the data. I should take a better look into those figures later.

This just about marked the third year into this project and overall the project has exceeded even far beyond my own expectations. All of the Bruja have been showing good progress as we move along through the testing. They will definitely become useful weapons. I glanced over to my computer monitor, on the right hand corner of the blackened screen was an image taped to it. It was a picture of five of my six beloved Bruja. One of the Bruja had already died of a weak genetic structure when that picture was taken a year ago. It was not a big deal Bruja Three was a male and we had another male, Bruja Five, and besides only females, in addition to their enhanced physicality, also have the ability to control the elements at their whims. This ability stemmed from the Maxwell's Demon theory.

I glanced back over to the older picture again my eyes tracing the outlines of the remaining Bruja. Each Bruja was about two years of age at the time as revealed by the high lipid content in their face. In the picture one could never tell that they were actually members of a super human race. They looked as innocent as any toddler. However they were far more wonderful than any sort of toddlers, because they were our pride. They were our way of proving that we Germans are truly superior to all the people around them. I checked my wristwatch. It was a quarter to twelve.

I casually threw the report back on my new mahogany desk and stood up from my chair to go see my wonderful experiments in captivity. Before walking away I examined the flashy cover of the report, no doubt this report was the work of my anal retentive, yet undeniably beautiful secretary Ms. Hayward. I could practically see the reflection of my violet eyes and blond hair on the cover of the report, to the point where it was relatively hard to make out the title of the project on the sky blue report:

Project **LEVIATHAN**

* * *

A Reason To Be: Prologue

* * *

I strode over to the chamber where all five of the remaining Bruja were kept. Bruja One, Two, Four, and Five looked healthy, but listless as usual. While Bruja Six happily toddled around her blue eyes bright and curious eager to learn of her surroundings. She seemed to be strong, intelligent, and ambitious it was no surprise she was my favorite of the group.

I turned away from the glass that allowed me to watch the Bruja, to see one of my best scientists, Dr. Heinrich Schneider. He was in charge of observing all of the Bruja, specifically Bruja Six. He and Bruja Six have somehow managed to cultivate a father-daughter relationship to some extent. It was very fascinating and I hoped to take advantage of it in the future. I gave him a thin smile, "Ah, Heinz. How is everything going this afternoon?"

"Everything is great. They are perfectly healthy and active." Unlike myself he shot me back a true smile, "What more could we ask for?" he finished and walked a bit closer to the glass to examine the Bruja. Bruja Six recognizing Heinz at a glance ran towards the glass, her soft short blonde hair swaying, without even tripping. She pressed her face against the glass in an amusing manner. Heinz kneeled down to be more on her eye level and regarded her affectionately as he stared back at her.

An excruciatingly loud screech was emitted from Bruja One and before I knew it I could feel myself get knocked back by a series of tremendous electrical force. I slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. I looked up from the ground and realized that it had stemmed from the captivity area. I could already feel a warm dribble trace my cheekbone. I ignored it and stumbled back up to my feet to better observe the current situation. So many sirens went off at once screaming "ALERT" or "ERROR" not even one of my intellectual talents could keep up with the new data being displayed on the monitors' screens.

* * *

"Pro-Professor!" screamed the three-year-old child as she dodged falling debris and made her way through the white-hot flames towards Dr. Schneider. She ran right into his comforting, protective warmth completely unhurt and started sobbing uncontrollably. Schneider reasoned to himself that Bruja Six was protected from the electrical currents due to her own latent Bruja abilities. Schneider could feel the sting of a slight burn on his left arm, but he knew he was very lucky. He glanced around and saw the body of one of his associates impaled on some of the equipment. Shaking the morbid thoughts out of his head Schneider looked up from the top of the Bruja's head to observe what was happened to the rest of the Bruja. What happened to the other female Bruja to be exact?

Schneider studied the area where the Bruja were moments ago kept in captivity. He focused his framed eyes harder and caught sight of three young bodies that littered the floor.

Bruja One, Two, and Four lied on the ground lifeless. Bruja Six was still in the kind scientist's arms shivering at the sensation of death that had seemed to manifest in the air itself. Schneider managed to calmly assess the situation, an ability that had originally made him so useful to Rosenberg to begin with.

He figured that with all of the commotion that the late Bruja had caused that it would not be before long that the government police would break in and start questioning the technically inhumane actions of him and his fellow scientists. He hugged the Bruja closer to him and picked her up. Her hands still frightfully clinging to his sullied lab coat, he knew he would have to somehow escape and continue to raise this poor child.

He felt a cool breeze tickle his neck and make his uncharacteristic dark hair sway. He turned to the now large gash in the wall that revealed the area behind the laboratory. Most of the parking lot was wrecked but off to the right there was one bright red jeep seemingly unharmed regardless of the area around it.

He approached the windowless vehicle and slid the Bruja into the passenger seat and strapped her in carefully making sure not to have the straps too tight or slack on her small body. Schneider entered through the space where the window would be and instantly bent down under the wheel to hotwire the car. Being born into a small slum just outside of Berlin he had not originally led the most honest lifestyle. This was before, however, he was offered his life changing job here at Rosenberg Laboratory, illegal or not.

Slowly backing out of the parking spot he swerved the red jeep towards a clear path and slammed on the gas. Not aware of the little child next to him saying a high-pitched "Yahoo!" as they peeled off onto the quiet road. Not realizing that if they had waited even a few extra minutes that they would have been caught.

* * *

The remaining scientists scrambled to keep their last Bruja, Bruja Five, safe. Even after securing the lone male things had yet to look any better. Every tile that was not shattered was at the very least badly singed if not melted. Glass and screens were cracked, test capsules and all of the equipment was beyond repair. The entire laboratory smelled like smelted metal with the occasional hint of human blood, a truly gruesome sight to behold.

This sight however did not slow the government. There was a huge clattering of military grade boots, as the government police entered the wrecked laboratory and immediately began to arrest the scientists inside, including the one that currently had Bruja Five. The young Bruja boy was put into a different vehicle than all of the scientists and was already being driven back to Berlin. Where the matters of this young boy's fate would come into play and discussion.

Rosenberg grunted at the undignified position he was forced into as he was roughly handcuffed and thrown into the back of a police truck, along with some of his associates. The soldier who had just thrown him surveyed the back of the truck, seemingly looking for something. He turned away and left closing the truck's back doors behind him.

The leader of Project LEVIATHAN gritted his teeth in anger. His life's work was completely ruined. There was a very small chance of ever procuring it again. All of the female Bruja, the most precious of his experiments, were dead. He had also lost a very valuable member of his team, Dr. Schneider, obviously as well to death.

Rosenberg hid his maniacal frustration and regret with a placid face. A common technique he used. He silently cursed his fate all the while looking at the inescapable titanium of the police truck as it bumped practically soundlessly along the road.

* * *


	2. The Last Hurrah of Summer

First chapter! **BETA-ED by RadiantBeam.** I finally finished developing Nadie's character! I think this is my longest chapter I have ever wrote. Two important notes here people:

Note #1: Ellis may seem out of character, but in reality at the end El Cazador de la Bruja Ellis became more active and emotional and it only had been maybe about a year since she started traveling with another person her age. Ellis is practically raised from the start as a normal child (starting a little after she was three in this story). Therefore it is very in character for Ellis to be acting like the way she is.

**Note #2: Due to the lack of characters in _El Cazador de la Bruja_ I actually crossed over some people from other series. You don't necessarily have to know/watched the series to understand what is going on (it **_**is**_** an alternate universe after all). However, it may be more enjoyable if you were to know them. **

**And yes, it will **_**definitely**_** be shoujo-ai implicit amongst these crossed over characters. They are:**

**Nanoha Takamachi & Fate Harlaown (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)**

**Konoka Konoe & Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima)**

**And I know that it would have been _easier_ to just cross over from another BEE TRAIN© series, but some of their characters are kind of similar. Like: there is always the disturbingly quiet ones (Kirika, Margaret, and Ellis) and etc.**

Please enjoy! I would like your feedback seeing that this is my first time ever doing something so _damn_ complicated as a story…

* * *

A bright yellow ball slammed against the light green clay court clearing the net crisply. It was a cloudy day so no shadows of the nearby trees could've been seen on the court. A blonde with short almost spiky hair returned it at a difficult angle. Another blonde on the opposing side of the court seemed to move at _sonic_ speed to return the ball via volley accompanied with a grunt of frustration and effort.

"Game Set!" called out the spiky haired blonde.

* * *

A Reason To Be: The Last Hurrah of Summer

* * *

I watched my opponent blink. After she had volleyed the ball back to me I managed to get just a bit more height on it and I grounded back into the court. She seems rather dazed. That's a little uncharacteristic of her. Did I hit her? No. Oh. I think my choice of returning the ball was a little miraculous. My bad.

"Fate, are you ok?" I called to my friend as I approached the net to get a better look at the shell-shocked girl.

My friend shook her head and went to retrieve the ball which had by then rolled to fence by where we had chained our bikes to it. Finally recomposed she answered, "I'm fine Ellis. Let's play the next set! I get to serve first this time!"

Fate returned to proper place in the court. She bounced the ball twice before tossing it in the air. In midair she heard a crack of thunder; she caught the ball and looked at me questioningly. Fate, herself, loved thunderstorms. I had no doubt that if it did not rain too much she would not mind at all if we continued to play through it. I thought better of it.

"Fate, let's go back."

"Ah ok. I don't want to go home yet though…" Fate's mom, Precia Testarossa, was a pretty strict woman. Unlike my father who was very easygoing. My father used to be a scientist in Germany. That was before the incident when he escaped with me to go to, here, America and adopted me. My father did most of his work out of home. He became a realtor when we immigrated to the States... somehow. You would think as a realtor he would've left the farm, where we lived, more often to have taken his clients to open-houses and such. I wasn't complaining though.

"That's fine we can just go to the bakery." I answered to prolong her stay from home. It wasn't that she and her mother didn't love each other. They just tend to get under each others' skin sometimes.

"Yeah let's go to Midori-ya!"

We hurried over to our bikes as we heard the trees above us swish in the increasing wind to accompany the storm. Fate quickly undid the lock on her bike. I was having… some trouble as usual. Fate sighed and did it for me. For some reason, combination locks have always been impossible for me. The sad thing is that Fate probably knows the combo for my bike by heart. I was a little worried this year. The high school we were all attending had combination lockers. The raindrops had started coming down hard now. I'd worry about combinations and such later.

I pedaled down the quiet street in my baby blue bike catching up to Fate's yellow one. We made an abrupt left turn and relocked our bikes to the stand outside Midori-ya, possible one of the best bakeries _ever_.

We walked into the cheery little bakery. I noticed Fate visibly brighten up when she saw who was working behind the counter. Meet Nanoha Takamachi. She had pretty red hair, amazing aqua eyes. She was the youngest of three, daugher of Momoko and Shiro Takamachi, who were the owners of Midori-ya. She was also, of course, Fate's _best _friend. As Fate practically flounced over to greet her _best_ friend I could not help but roll my eyes. If Fate only saw Nanoha as her best _friend_ then how come I _always_ felt like the _third_ wheel whenever I was with those two?

I came up behind Fate and interrupted the one-sided love affair going on. (Poor Nanoha had really _no_ clue, I mean even _I _could see it.) "Morning Nanoha!" I said happily.

"Hey Ellis! Good morning to you too!" Nanoha energetically greeted me back. She was already bouncing around and it was not even eight in the morning yet. I smiled back to her. I ignored the glare I could see out of my enhanced peripheral vision. It was coming from the angry blonde known as Fate. Nanoha sensing a somewhat stifling aura emanating coming from Fate she went to the back to get our usual.

I always got an apple turnover. They were very tasty. It was probably not the picture of the breakfast of champions, but I didn't really mind or care. The angry one received her usual corn muffin as well. We both sat down at the table and started eating silently. I sighed and resigned myself to eating in silence. Was it really my fault that Fate got jealous _that_ easily…?

A few minutes into eating there was a soft scrape of a white plastic chair being pulled up to our matching white plastic table. Nanoha sat down with her own breakfast. "Hey guys, I'm on break so I'm gonna join you, kay?"

"Great!" I replied meaning every bit of it. Nanoha was a great person. We'd all known each other for a while now.

"Fate…?" Nanoha quietly asked the blonde, whom was (furiously) engrossed in her muffin, to see if she was on Earth with the rest of us.

"Whu-what?" Nope. Try Saturn maybe.

"Nyahaha, Fate is always so cute when embarrassed!" Nanoha and I giggled to Nanoha's own comment while Fate looked down pink dusting her cheeks. Out of curiosity I turned to see what time it was on the wall clock.

* * *

_beep._

Wow, what a strange dream I'm having. I'm with this blonde girl I've never seen in my _life_ and we're driving around in a red jeep. I still have my beloved Colt. That's good. It seems to be in a holster in my hip. I think we're driving through some desert wasteland now that I notice. Also, I'm wearing quite a revealing outfit too. I better not be some _whore_ in my dream that would be unpleasant.

_beep._

What an obnoxious beeping noise! Anyway, we seem to be driving along the road. Oh. Well not anymore, our jeep seems to have broken down. I'm wearing an overly-revealing outfit, and my jeep has broken down in the side of road in the middle of an unforgiving desert. This is _so _not going to end well. I can tell. I know to seem to have this _great _idea to hitchhike to wherever.

_beep._

So I'm going to stop a car or two with my sexy body. No problem. Here we go! FLAUNT IT BABY! ... Wait! Did that car just drive by faster?! Oh great we're going to die... My partner or whatever seems to want to take a shot at it. I'm trying to hold back my laughter, but I tell her to go ahead. She assumes a _really_ cute pose, I'm not gonna lie, but it's not like that's going to do anything. … Of COURSE! I can't believe this. That car just _stopped _for her. I fail.

…_**BEEP!**_

JESUS CHRIST! I GET IT! I'm up! I'm _up_! I rolled around quickly and I first slammed the 'snooze' button to turn off the obnoxious beeping then I turned off he actual alarm. I glanced at the horrid 'heavy duty' alarm clock that was actually _bolted_ to my nightstand. It was eight in the morning. So it was like practically crack 'o dawn. I was obviously very excited. I hauled myself out of bed and I didn't even bother making it up. I was just going back to sleep in it tonight.

I padded around my room and grabbed some clean clothes on my dresser and walked into the bathroom to get myself together. I headed back into my room and lifted the bed skirt with one hand and with my other expertly twisted the lock of the mounted safe to the nine correct digits and pulled out my Colt M1911 .45. I checked to make sure the safety was on and I put it in its brown leather holster that was clipped to my hip. I put on my light black jacket over it to cover it. My mom had pulled a few strings and so I did _technically_ have a license for it. So I could've proudly worn it in the open. I just didn't want to cause public _panic_ in this dinky little town.

Leaving my room, I walked into the kitchen to greet my lovely mother. She was flipping some eggs on a frying pan. I could hear the sizzling coming from it. I _loved_ eggs. So I was happy. My mom heard me pick up my speed to inspect the eggs and turned to her zombie-like daughter.

"Nadie how is your room coming along?" Oh right. That. I was supposed to have my room _sparkling_ clean as she had put it, before school started.

"It's improving." It technically wasn't a lie. I mean today you could actually see the _floor_ that was a **huge** improvement.

"Oh well that's good. After you're done at the range today I probably won't be home. Don't forget to take a spare key okay?" My mom's famed 'blue eyes' glanced at me with a concerned look before she continued her cooking. My mom was relatively young to have a daughter my age. That was probably due to the fact that I was adopted. I didn't even remember my original last name; mine now was Hayward to match my mom's. She worked at a firm somewhere in the city, she specialized in acquisitions and merging… I think. Unlike most people who were all into business she seemed to never get up early. Sometimes I really wondered what _kind_ of firm she worked for.

I wolfed down the scrambled egg my mom had prepared for me, grabbed the extra house key shoved it in my pant's pocket, waved goodbye to my mom who was still eating her own egg. I left, slamming the penthouse door behind me. I ran to the elevator just before it closed, getting me a weird look from the other passengers inside, and punched in the well worn 'lobby' button.

Briskly walking out of the only complex in town. I headed north to the surprisingly near shooting range. No one around here really used it except for a few old guys. Well they were middle-aged so they were not really _old,_ old yet. My mentor, Ricardo with his practically mute adopted daughter, Lirio, lived close to this place too. He was the one who taught me how to handle a gun in the first place, when we still all lived in Texas together. The sad thing was that when school started I probably wouldn't have the time to come here as often as I liked.

True, it was very unconventional to use a _pistol_ like mine to hit targets on a shooting range. Too bad I just didn't really _give_ about opinions of the _experts_. I did a quick semi-silent prayer to God, hoping that no accidents or any other bad things happened while I was practicing my skills. I jammed the full magazine into my beloved Colt and released the safety.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate were still somehow munching away, when I looked up and saw even more familiar faces. I smiled and gave them a slight wave and a motion to come join us. The chestnut haired one happily obliged. The other one, as usual, seemed morbidly embarrassed about something and sheepishly followed behind her 'miss' or 'Ojou-sama' as she liked to call her. (They're both from very traditional Japanese families and sometimes mix in the language with their English even though they have both lived here practically their whole lives.)

Nanoha happily welcomed them, Fate coolly gave a 'hey' and I smiled and gave them my quick usual 'hi' before the two sat down to join us. I was wondering why the unfortunate raven-haired girl was so embarrassed so I decided to ask her to enlighten us with her dilemma.

"Setsuna," I started. "Are you ok? You seem kinda…upset…?"

"I'm fine." She replied in a voice that screamed '_do not continue this line of conversation'_. You know, when people try that with me I tended to take it as a dare. Sometimes I could recruit people to help me too. Today that would be easy to do because I was sure Fate and Nanoha were just as curious as I was.

"Are you _sure_?" I began and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fate and Nanoha smirk getting ready to enter _Setsuna Interrogation Mode©_.

"No really I'm fine. I _assure_ you there is no need to worry." Whenever Setsuna started talking _this_ formally something _good_ had happened. I could tell. I giggled a little and I got a perturbed look from the said Konoe bodyguard. By now, Konoka's head was probably up in the clouds as she was enjoying her own chocolate muffin. I doubted she was paying attention to this conversation. I couldn't really judge that. I tended to be like that too.

After a little bit of Fate, Nanoha, and I going back and forth (and getting nowhere) with Setsuna, I took the easy route called Konoka Konoe.

"Konoka? Do you know what's wrong with Setsuna today?" I asked politely while stealing a bit of Fate's corn muffin while she was _discreetly_ ogling Nanoha. Konoka snapped out of her reverie.

"Well… after she walked in on me before I got in the shower," she started. I made a strangled noise and immediately covered my mouth (Fate and Nanoha had similar actions) so I wouldn't be heard giggling (and choking on the corn muffin currently lodged in my throat).

This is truly strange. I thought that there was no _way_ anyone could have had less of a clue to when people were _attracted_ to you than Nanoha. The new champion was Konoka Konoe. "… and then so after that when we were eating breakfast I noticed she seemed really embarrassed by something. Hmmm. I don't really know sorry!" Fate cackled kind of. Nanoha laughed out loud (without mercy). I giggled uncontrollably. Konoka cocked her head towards us in confusion.

Setsuna wasn't showing any signs of life at all, except for the fact that she was turning interesting colors. I was beginning to get a little worried. She slumped a little in the chair a little so she was looking directly at the tabletop. I barely could see her face. I noticed she had turned _purple_ with humiliation and I immediately felt bad. Perhaps our teasing was a little too much for the bashful bodyguard. I felt pretty bad now. I should go buy her something sweet to eat to make up for it…

_whump_!

"Ah Se-chan seems to have fainted." Konoka said of her bodyguard, using her cute little Japanese nickname for her, in a totally calm and collected voice like it happened everyday. Actually, it probably did. Seeing our slightly surprised (and disturbed) faces she reassured as that it was ok, "Don't worry she'll be up from it before the first day of school tomorrow!" I was sure she was totally correct in that. They knew each other so well. Not that she didn't know me well too. It was just that Setsuna and she were _special_ to each other, like how Nanoha and Fate were _special_ to each other.

I really loved my friends, but sometimes I sort of felt _isolated_ when I was with them. I always felt like the third wheel. It made me wonder if I was ever going to find anyone special of my own.

* * *


	3. For the First Time

I tried to update fast due to the positive reviews I was getting-thanks! I hope to get **more** because, after all, I'm a greedy little thing…

I'm pleased to say that this is finally the chapter when Ellis and Nadie finally lay eyes upon each other! I also think this is one of my longest chapters yet. Hope you guys don't get too bored with it.

_Ultra-special thanks to **RadiantBeam** for BETA-ing my story! Without her you would all be scratching your heads in confusion at my lack of proper grammar!_

* * *

I was almost done with the farm work. The last thing I needed to attend to was the sheep. We had four sheep total; two white and two black. There were three females (both white and one black) and the remaining (male) one was black. I spent a little more time checking up on the sheep today because the white one was, surprisingly enough, pregnant.

It wasn't that I was confused on _how_ the sheep got pregnant. I was just sort of lost on the idea why the black sheep would chose to take a sheep so much different than itself as its mate. One would've thought that he would pick the other black sheep… As father says, "the world is full of mysteries".

I went to walk back to the house to only be stopped by the polite yip of my dog, Elenore. My cute chocolate Labrador came up to me and I pet her happily. She was a very good dog. Regardless of being a Labrador she still managed to help me out when I was working on the farm by herding our ten cows, four sheep, and three goats we owned. A couple years ago we found her abandoned as a puppy nearby our home. I took her in naturally and father could not resist her sweet brown eyes either.

Elenore walked me back most of the way to our house and then she sprinted off to reach the house more quickly. The sole reason being to greet our cat, Margaret, our little absentminded feline that literally one day just appeared on the roof of our house. We more or less adopted the green-eyed cat and shortly thereafter came up with the name.

For whatever reason Elenore is very protective of Margaret. This I found to be very strange seeing that cats and dogs are an infamous combination that generally leads to scratching and biting. I suppose they were an exception to that 'rule' of nature.

The two animals followed me inside and I fed them like they predicted I would. After leaving the animals to their meals I walked more into the house and I saw my father.

"Morning Father, you seem to be up early. Is there anything wrong?"

"Ah Ellis," he started. I watched him put down his cup of (extremely well sweetened) coffee and today's issue of the paper. That was strange he generally just throws it away or uses it to help build fires. He looked a little tired which told me that he did not wake up willingly. "I'm fine now. It's just that _rooster_. It woke me at sunrise again."

"Oh," I started wondering how much of a condolence should I _actually_ offer him. Seeing that I get up at that time everyday to start doing work on the farm, "well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Wouldn't be nice if we could just move here instead?" He pointed to some article in the real estate section of the newspaper. Oh so _that's _why he was reading the paper. He was going to try to coerce me into moving some place else, again. I tried to make it look like I actually gave the idea consideration.

I moved in closer to him to inspect the part of the article that he pointed out. It was a nice four bedroom, two bathroom house located in the vicinity. The price was a tad expensive though. I glanced to see who the realtor in charge of this house was. It was someone by the name of Jody Hayward. I frowned slightly. I could generally at least recognize the names of the realtors. They all lived here and the town was quite small. I wondered if she had just moved into the area. If she did, why would she be acting as a realtor in a place that was still undoubtedly very new to her? I sighed and decided that I needed to shut down my father quickly so I could take my shower before school.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about that. Why don't _you_ just buy the house there and move? I wish not to join you though. Now then, I need to prepare for school." I responded in a totally flat voice before turning towards the stairs that lead to my room and bathroom.

* * *

A Reason To Be: For the First Time

* * *

"Ellis…" My father sighed. I almost giggled and barely managed to keep a straight face as I made my way up the wooden stairs. When my father acted so fake-defeated like that it was really funny. I made it to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall a little and made a quick right into my room where I took a towel from the hook it was drying on and made way into my own bathroom.

I turned the 'H' faucet a decent amount and then turned the 'C' faucet a bit too. While waiting for the shower to ascend to a decent temperature, I stripped myself of my clothing. The only thing I was wearing was my Inca Rose pendent that was given to me by my grandma (of sorts).

My grandmother was not technically related to me by blood (as with just about everyone in this world). However, after we had emigrated from Ellis Island (my namesake) and moved into New Jersey, I was about three years of age was when I met her. She came to treasure me like a granddaughter, and I like a grandmother. I'm not sure what happened to her original family. She used to be a fortune-teller though. After we had known her for a couple of years we invited her to live with us, as she was getting older and it was harder or her to live by herself. She agreed and she lived with us until I was about ten years of age, when she had died in her sleep.

On her nightstand next to her was the Inca Rose pendent I'm wearing now and a note that only said, 'For Ellis'. It was like as if it was part of her will that she would have written at the last minute. I had always wondered if she had foretold her own death or something and that's how she knew to leave me that.

I have rarely taken it off since receiving it then. I always had this feeling that if I took it off then _something bad_ would happen to me. It was a silly thought, but for some reason I had a feeling that it was at least partially the truth.

I stepped into the shower letting the steam around me. My last thoughts before I started to lather soap on my dirty body concerned what my uniform looked like. It was still in its package (sent from the school) on my bed. I hope it isn't too…unattractive.

* * *

_Someone's name echoes sadly in the back of my mind. I hear the crash of my gun going off, making a direct hit with my dearest person. I fall the ground hitting it painfully. I shuffled along the ruins of Winay Marka and come to a stop. I look to the top of the stone stairs where a man in a strange outfit stands. I can feel the greatest of hatred towards him. I try to make my way up the same stairs and I feel like I'm suffocating. I begin to look down to see my most precious person…_

"Myaa"

I saw black fur, and fangs dangerously close to my face. My cat finished yawning as she woke from the slumber she had been taking on my diaphragm. No wonder I felt like I was suffocating in my dream! There was a _very_ awkward silence. I stared at her in disbelief with my mouth slightly ajar.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Hopefully I didn't wake Jody.

After I hauled my cat, Kirika, off of me. She gave me another, but this time sheepish, 'mya' and sped off to hide behind my other cat, Mireille. Mireille sensing Kirika's discomfort arched her back and hissed at me, immediately accusing me as the one who brought Kirika misfortune.

I rolled my eyes at Mireille. Unlike Kirika, she was an extremely well bred cat. She is part of a very small type of cat species called 'Bouquet' a kind that originated in Corsica. Yellow fur and crystal aqua eyes are the notable features of this type of feline. We had Mireille first, but not too soon after we adopted Kirika from ASPCA. Kirika was still a mewling kitten, however, she was severely mistreated in her former household. She had sported scorch marks and cuts all over her body. Regardless of this she was a very sweet cat.

At first Mireille seemed very cold to Kirika. When Kirika would want to play with her or if she tried being affectionate to Mireille, the other cat would just turn away and ignore her. Over time though, the two seemed to become friendly and began to get along better. Now they sleep in the same little kitty-bed! They're practically _married_ now!

Seeing that my alarm clock of choice today was my _fuzzy_ one I decided to look at my wall clock to see what time it was.

7 : 40

Whoa! Not bad Nadie! I have plenty of time before school starts! This is great! I happily swung my legs over to the edge of my bed and got out, leaving it behind unmade as usual. I walked into my own little bathroom and turned the faucets to make a nice hot bath. I poured in some bath salts and went back to my room to get my packaged uniform. I took my time after all. I had a whole twenty minutes until school started. All I had to do was take a bath, brush my teeth, put on my uniform, eat breakfast, get my stuff together, and run to school!

I sighed happily as I let myself down into the relaxing waters of my bath. I raised my leg and laughed happily as I splashed around in the over-sized tub. I grabbed a bar of soap and began to work on cleaning myself so I would be freaking squeaking for school.

* * *

I locked my bike by the rack, the one right outside the front of the school, next to Fate's distinguishable yellow one. I smiled guiltily to myself knowing my reason for doing so was so when I would definitely have trouble with my bike lock Fate would be right there after school to help me.

I was a bit earlier for school than usual. Something I don't like to do much. Today was different though. It was my first time in this new school and I wanted to wander around for a bit, find my locker, and get settled in my homeroom before class started. I hope my friends are in homeroom again with me. I looked up at the slightly overdone sign in front of the main building.

_Winay Institution_ : The School of EXCELLENCE!

* * *

After washing my hair and body I stepped out and grabbed a towel from the rack and dried myself off. I brushed my teeth in a slow manner to avoid more cavities. I walked back into my room still dripping and I ripped off the top to and turned the package over to let the parcel fall out onto my messy bed. The clothes fell smoothly out. _Too _smoothly. I critiqued the set of clothing I would be wearing for a while and was completely horrified.

I was greeted by the sight of a pale pink pencil skirt accompanied with a crisp, white, short sleeved, button-up, polo with a pale pink collar to match the skirt. The school's emblem was on the top right side. The emblem was a 'WI' that apparently stood for "Winay Institution".

Winay Institution.

…wait! _Winay_ Institution?! It had to be a coincidence. There was no way that this school could have anything to do with that creepy-ass place in my dreams! Oh no I'm just not going to even _allow_ that possibility. A horrifying uniform is enough, thank you!

Checking the clock and realizing that I still had about nine minutes to get to school. I was fine. I grudgingly put on the uniform. Noticing that there were no shoes that came in the package I took the liberty of choosing to wear a comfy pair of flip-flops for school. I realized that Jody must have decided to sleep in today. I would have to grab some cereal then for breakfast. I slipped on my cross and I saw its shine in the morning light, proudly demonstrating the rubies and sapphires embedded in it. This cross was the only memento I had of my father. I treasured it deeply.

I padded over to the kitchen and grabbed whatever open box of cereal there was and poured it into my mouth. I put the box back in the pantry and grabbed a milk carton out of the fridge and did the same. I managed to chew and swallow my breakfast.

I grabbed my black backpack that I had left on the back of one of the chairs. Swinging it onto my back at a high speed I ran out to the penthouse's door and grabbed the spare key and threw it into my bag with all of my books and crap.

Racing to the elevator as usual I was almost disappointed that there was no one in the elevator to be disturbed by a teenage girl practically flying to an elevator about to close. It was rather absurd for people to be surprised and scared by that. I did it everyday without fail and I have been caught in-between doors only a couple of times! I waited impatiently for the elevator to take all the time in the world to make it down to the lobby. Why did Jody pick a penthouse on the _ninth_ floor?!

I tapped my foot slowly getting more, and more frustrated with the elevator. This elevator was so slow! I seemed to be the only person that noticed it though. I mentioned it to some people, the staff in the lobby, and Jody. They all didn't understand what I was talking about stating that the elevator was perfectly fine and didn't need to be fixed. It finally 'dinged' to indicate our arrival to the lobby floor. Just before the doors opened I screamed with happiness! I was really revved up that day for some reason. The doors opened and I blew past the slightly disturbed family that was waiting for the elevator.

I sprinted south in the direction of my new school and quickly did some jaywalking-more like 'jaysprinting' across the semi-busy streets of my lovely little town. At the time I didn't realize that I would be the later (according to the local newspapers) "Crimson Blur". The acclaimed red 'creature' that ran out in front of cars, causing them to swerve, that caused about two accidents total, I think.

Finally coming within sight of the green campus, I slowed down I had about six minutes until school started and I could already see the sign by the main building of the school. I laughed nervously to myself at the sight of the dangerously overzealous sign.

I passed by a bike rack with a few bikes latched to it and I walked into school. I met with the receptionist at the front desk, whom handed me my schedule that was complete with my locker, and homeroom number. I found my locker and chucked my backpack into it. I still had my schedule with me because it had my locker combo on it too. Now, all I had to do was find my homeroom.

* * *

It was about five minutes until homeroom started. I was elated. I once again wound up in the same homeroom as Nanoha, Fate, Konoka, and Setsuna. We had all taken seats next to each other and we were all talking animatedly. Konoka was the last to arrive (with her faithful friend/bodyguard Setsuna) amongst us Nanoha finally asked the question that we had all wanted to ask since this morning.

"Um, Konoka, why is the school's sign so… interesting…?"

"Well, gramps was very excited about the opening of the school… I guess he got a little carried away…" Konoka giggled back. Konoka was the heiress of a very successful business called Konoe Corporation. Her grandfather, the current leader and the founder of this corporation, had poured in money to make a school. He was later decided to be the headmaster for whatever reason and so he also had influence over the small things including the signs. He was obviously very excited with his new position.

We had five minutes until class started, when I heard the door opened and I caught sight of the most striking girl I had ever laid eyes upon. That had walked into the partially filled room. I felt inexplicable drawn to her as I looked up from my pale desk along with many fellow students to get a better look at her.

She walked between the desks towards the teacher at the front of the room, with that intoxicating dangerous aura she seemed to possess. She made small, innocent, lighthearted chit-chat with the teacher before she was directed to an open desk diagonally to my right. Worried that my friends would catch me staring at someone I quickly brought my attention back to our current conversation, catching the tail-end of a 'KonoSetsu' joke from the enigmatic Fate. I couldn't help, but giggle at his ridiculousness of it all.

* * *

I had just finished meeting the teacher. She insisted that I call her by her first name, Vanessa, instead of her last name. She said it made her feel too old. I laughed at this and introduced myself, "Nadie Hayward" I said in a perfectly calm, and mature voice like Jody instructed me to. After a little bit of pleasant conversation she asked me to sit in a desk positioned in the middle of the room. Being the good girl I am I nodded happily and walked over to my desk. I put my head down feeling awkward. I was already feeling the stares from roughly half the guys in the classroom.

I heard giggling coming from ahead of me and I lifted my head to see the source. I was given the amazing view of a girl with fine features, blonde hair, and big glassy deep blue eyes. As a very religious person, out of respect to the scriptures, I thought I would never make a comparison like this to someone: She looked like an angel. So, for the first time in my life, I actually found myself in awe of something…let alone _someone_.

* * *

Before she sat down she turned to me and flashed me a quick, but completely sincere smile. I noticed a ruby and sapphire studded cross hung from her neck on a simple chain swing along with her as she turned to face the white board. If she knew what I really was. Or how I came into being she obviously wouldn't continue to stay friendly with me.

My heart sank. I wished that I could've been like everyone else more than _ever_... I'd always wondered what the difference was between being a "child of God" and being manifested through the process of scientific engineering.

* * *


	4. Already In Trouble

Sorry that this took so long everybody! Sophomore year in high school is a _bit_ more challenging than freshman year … and I didn't really expect that (although I was warned by my older friends many, many times). In other words, "I'm busy to da max!".

And apparently my point of view shifts are confusing… I'll try to make them clearer from now on! Sorry about the shortness...

Thanks to all of my reviewers so far- a lot more of a turnout than I ever expected! _I will once be greedy and request for more of course!_ Hope you enjoy this chapter! **Thanks again to RadiantBeam! You are fantastic in general and for BETA-ing!**

* * *

So my first day of school began. The other members of my homeroom were a bit on the rowdy side today, seeing that the school was not completely done being constructed and so we were only having our first three or so periods of school. My friends, sensing class was going to start soon, straightened up in their seats to look presentable. I followed suit.

Vanessa, our young English teacher, prowled across the room and then with a clap of her hands and a satisfied smile she called us to attention. I knew that I was going to like her just by the way she held a strong authority over the class. Everyone quieted down at her actions and settled in their seats.

"Ok now before we start anything I want to do a free write. Your prompt is…" Vanessa turned back to the white board and wrote in neat lettering in a vivid orange:

**Your earliest childhood memory.**

* * *

A Reason To Be: Already In Trouble

* * *

I quietly looked down at my light blue notebook situated in front of me on the bland beige desk. This would be a tricky subject. Seeing that the first three years of my life, that I could recall rather well, consisted of me being a test subject. I figured it would be a good idea to feign ignorance and write a little vaguely about my first memory of visiting Ellis Island.

With the smallest effort of my thumb I double-clicked the top of my black mechanical pencil twice and pushed back a strand of annoying straw-colored hair behind my ear. I sighed to myself again and noticed that out of the corner of my eye that the new girl was _already _staring off into space. I had a vague feeling that if caught it was not going to go over well with Vanessa. I allowed myself a small smile as I methodically moved my pencil by the commands of my slightly embellished thoughts.

_When I was about three and was just adopted my father and I immigrated to the United States from Germany. Thankfully my father had quickly acquired a green card and we were in the city one day. I was still nameless at the time, but since I was so young I guess it didn't really bother me. He took me sightseeing and we went to Ellis Island. I was immediately taken by the place and enjoyed the trip thoroughly. I did get in trouble a few times when I wandered off into the 'forbidden' parts. Later on that day he sat me down in his lap and told me that he thought that I should be named after the island of hope. I agre-_

"Alright time's up! Stop writing!" Vanessa called with slightly enough cheer to make me apprehensive. I shifted in the uncomfortable seat slightly catching sight of Nanoha. Apparently Nanoha must have had a long morning at Midori-ya because she well into slumber. Here head was almost completely obscuring the view of her paper, which she had also drooled on. If you looked closely you could see the only 'stroke of genius' Nanoha had for our free write assignment this consisted of the single word: Nyahaha. Okay so it was not really a word, but that seemed to be as close as it got for Nanoha. This 'word' was followed by a long sporadic line that was obviously when Nanoha had drifted off while writing her epic piece.

Fate, paying no attention to her own practically blank paper, stared at Nanoha intensely no doubt admiring 'how cute' she looked in her sleep. Fate sometimes was just the epitome of shamelessness. I was not sure if I was supposed to be proud of that or not.

Konoka was in "Kono-Kono Land" as she liked to call it. That was perfectly predictable of her thought so I would not say that I was particularly disappointed or surprised. Setsuna had about two full pages and half of a third page of dutifully written work. I was pretty impressed. Mine was only about a page and a half. Then again I was pretty distracted.

Vanessa sat up from her desk and walked around and would check a random student's work and move on. Of course she was not aware of the mental workings of Setsuna Sakurazaki and did not realize what a big mistake she was about to make.

"Well," Vanessa started in a 'just-kidding' type of manner, "I hope you all have at least have written three full pages…"

3

2

1

.

.

.

Setsuna, extremely alarmed, gave some of her thoughts. "EXCUSE MY INCOMPETENCE! I AM NOT WORTHY OF THIS CLASS! I BEG FOR A SECOND CHANCE AT COMPLETING THE NEXT TASK. I SWEAR ON MY HONOR THAT I WILL SUCCESSFULLY CARRY IT OUT EXACTLY TO YOUR WISHES!"

Konoka returned from "Kono-Kono Land".

Nanoha woke up.

Fate, realizing Nanoha woke up, looked away very flustered.

The whole class roared in laughter while Setsuna hung her head in shame and Konoka was trying to comfort her to the best of her ability. Setsuna never failed to be entertaining in her own special way. Eventually after the laughter subsided I noticed Konoka lean over and rub her back comfortingly. It was working until Fate said something to Setsuna, whom looked like she was then going to die of embarrassment... again.

I shifted my attention and watched Vanessa walk closer to my area and over to the new girl's (who was spacing out) desk. I saw her lean down and say something to her and the girl seemed embarrassed and annoyed. Whatever she said was out of earshot, but some people heard it because they were smirking and giggling. I naturally felt a little badly.

* * *

So far my first day at this supposed "School of **EXCELLENCE**!" had not been so great. My English teacher had taken note of the fact that I spaced during the "all-important" free write and passed a smart-ass comment to me about it. What was worse? I couldn't defend it! Seeing that she was a teacher for crying out loud!

Entering the locker room, tying my red hair up in a ponytail, and looking up my name on the list, I found my name on the list and went to that designated area. Someone with a locker in my row seemed to be having problems getting their locker open. I didn't really care because I was already in such a bad mood.

I had just finished changing and there were very few people left in the locker room when someone had the gall to tell me to take my precious earrings off! This girl told me that according to the rules no jewelry is allowed on for physical education.

I turned to the person and gave them a piece of my mind. After the words flew out of my mouth it was already too late to stop their destructive force. I saw beautiful crystalline eyes. I felt like I had just shattered the most beautiful stained glass. The damage was already done though and I was already going to be late to my first physical education class. I quickly ran out of the locker room and made it to the field before we started to warm up, not before taking off my earrings and putting them in the little pocket of my shorts.

* * *

I just remained there in the locker room for a bit feeling like I just stood through a hurricane. I was only trying to be helpful to the new girl from getting in trouble again. Perhaps I should stay away from her was the main thought that light up the corners of my mind. Yet, I felt like that I would miss out on something if I actually listened to that. Somewhat hypocritical I suppose.

Then again I have always been some kind of hypocrite. I felt the warm Inca Rose stone lightly tap against my chest as I jogged out to one of the fields to join my physical education class.

* * *

I had just finished putting my earrings back in when my angry chemistry teacher pulled me alongside with a few other girls from our class to lecture about wearing flip-flops while doing a lab. I was not sure how we were supposed to know that we would do a lab on the first day of school. When I asked how we were technically responsible for this he 'humph'-ed at me and told me to "always be prepared for such trivial things". If it was so trivial then how come he was making such a big deal out of it?

As he was reprimanding us I glanced at his hands and noticed that there were no rings. He was unmarried. How surprising. I bet a mail-order bride would be _perfect_ for him. Then again I would feel badly for the mail-ordered bride. The lovely teacher turned his back to the board and I gratuitously flipped him off to show my appreciation of him teaching us.

I saw the girl I had taken out most of my frustration and anger on earlier that day. She was also amongst the group of people being accosted for wearing 'open-toed' shoes. I made a mental note to apologize and perhaps introduce myself to the angelic blonde. Unfortunately by the end class I had spaced back out sufficiently enough to lose track of her as everyone made their exit.

After I packed my stuff up I made my way back out where I had walked in earlier. Passing the slightly emotionally scarring sign, I inspected the empty bike rack for no reason that I could place. I looked up from it just in time to observe the angelic blonde on a light blue bike pedaling away accompanied by another blonde with a redhead on seated on her handlebars.

I watch her fade into the town and I could feel my heart slamming against my chest, somehow, I knew I was already in trouble.

* * *


	5. Electric Blue

My apologies. That's all I'll really say. It's a little longer than the last chapter, but still a little short for me. Yes, once again point of views juggle around a lot between Nadie and Ellis, but if you have a brain I don't think you'll have a hard time determining the character. I, as always, appreciate reviews & other forms of feedback. Also: **Please observe the new poll in my profile**.

Thanks to all of my reviewers whom have stuck with this story, and most of all my BETA (for dealing with my disgusting grammar) _RadiantBeam_.

* * *

After leaving the empty apartment I dragged myself in the direction of the dreaded private institution where I had left my chemistry textbook that was necessary for the weekend's homework. Not something I exactly wanted to do on my first weekend after school started. I trudged past the Scrya's house. Their son, Yuuno, whom I literally just met yesterday, was in my year and actually a pretty nice guy. He was sort of on the effeminate side though. Not that I really care.

I touched the cross at my chest wondering if I should care a little more about how little Yuuno fits his stereotypical gender role. Not to be mean or anything, but he is definitely a _tad_ fruity—I mean that in the nicest way possible, really!

After walking for around fifteen wonderful minutes I finally arrive at my school with its infamous sign. I suppressed a slightly embarrassed sigh as I strolled past it and entered the creepy, unlit corridors of my high school.

Finally after locating my locker in the correct hallway I opened it and avoided most of the books that fell out of the messy space. My chemistry book landed hard on my big toe and I felt that there was going to be a bruise there … somehow. I put away all of my other school crap except for my chemistry book. I didn't bring a bag to carry it back to my house in. I was going to look like a total nerd… oh well.

As I was closing the gray door of my locker I heard a suspicious shuffling behind me. I originally dismissed it as being a janitor just doing his business. Until, that is, when the noise increased in volume, which indicated that, it was getting closer to me. So out of my slightly killer instincts I couldn't help but to take the most proper and diplomatic procedure: I put the attacker into an immediate chokehold.

"AHA! I have you now you freakin' creeper! I'm so gonna get your ass _fired_, but before tha-".

* * *

A Reason To Be: Electric Blue

* * *

I found myself to be interrupted by a very female sounding voice that I just couldn't place. That kind of threw me for a loop.

"N-Nadie, c-could you let go of me. I need oxygen. It's me Yuuno. We met yesterday remember? Unless this is something you greet _all_ of your acquaintances with I don't really think this is fair to me…" Oh that made total sense.

"Oh my bad Yuuno," I relinquished him from my hold and he then began massaging his neck and wheezed for a bit. He was such a geek. Nevertheless I still felt badly about almost killing him. "So are you walking home? I'll go with you. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Honestly, I was a little scared that some even fruitier guy would try to pick him up; like that guy that comes to the shooting range sometimes… what was his name…? Chrono I think…? Yeah that's it. When I had first met him I thought he was straight as an arrow until I took a better look into his eyes and I saw that fruity glow, you know?

And well he also happened to mention something about an ex-boyfriend or two in past conversations we've had. That might have been a good clue too.

Instead of going by the streets Yuuno wanted to take a "short-cut" home that would require us to slog our way through the wonderful muddy athletic fields and so forth. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was only about five minutes when we were at the end of the fields and by the last part of the "athletic area" which was by the tennis courts.

* * *

"NICE RETURN! GOOO ELLIS! KICK ASS! WIN!"

Even for surviving through a rather traumatic past, and being exposed to too many things too early… I had to admit the look on Nanoha's face was rather scary. As I bounced the ball a couple times on the clay court I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she had both fists clenched and that she was jumping up and down madly. She had that fearsome fire in her eyes. People were definitely looking. Not that I really cared.

Normally Fate would have calmed Nanoha down by now, but Fate was a little… preoccupied at that moment. Konoka was too busy getting more napkins from her purse for Fate's nose. Meanwhile Setsuna smirked knowingly. Why?

[(clueless) x Nanoha + jumping up and down + flimsy skirt] + (lustful) x Fate = eternal nosebleed for Fate.

It was rather nice albeit a little chaotic for my friends to attend my tennis tryouts. I felt much appreciated, and that was nice. I might have needed to hold back a little more than I thought was necessary. I had not even technically finished warming up and the captain, whom was playing a game against me to determine my "worthiness", was already panting and shaking a bit in the knees.

I impatiently bounced the ball against the clay court again. There were a lot of people watching my _tryout_. I couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy about the ever-increasing crowd around the court.

Out of nervousness perhaps I served the ball a little faster than originally intended. The captain managed to return it, and out of pure reflex I volleyed it back. Hard. I heard the crowd gasp in slight amazement as the ball bounced off of the clay which cracked slightly. The ball went pretty high it went … over the fence.

* * *

Yuuno and I were debating over what kind of person our English teacher, Vanessa, was as we innocently passed by the tennis courts. I did hear some noise there seemed to be a decent amount of people there for some reason. Weird.

"Nadie Vanessa is obviously an honest to god WITCH!" I rolled my eyes at his over exaggerated manner in which he described our English teacher. Apparently in Yuuno's English class, without looking, she managed to hit a kid dozing off with chalk whom was in the last row of the desks.

"Oh come on! Like there are such things as _witches_—next thing you're going to tell me is that _magic_ exists, and the big yellow ball in the sky is going to come crashing down on my head!" Okay I almost deserved this: as soon as I had finished proclaiming that I looked up and to see a yellow spherical object rapidly descending towards my face. Ah, my poor face.

After removing the ball from my inevitably bruised face as well. I instinctively looked for a scapegoat for my frustration. I turned to Yuuno. Yuuno quivered in absolute fear. I knew he was laughing. How dare he!

* * *

I did hear a cry of pain emanate from over the other side of the fence. I knew then that whomever harmed was on my fault. I told the captain to wait a minute and I placed my racquet on the ground numbly. Without thinking I crouched and sprang with ease to the top of the fifteen-foot tall fence that made up the perimeter of the tennis courts instead of walking all the way around. I let my legs dangle down as I searched below me for the person I hurt. I heard the crowd gasp again as I sat in the precarious position.

It didn't take long as I recognized the belligerent red head from the first day of classes. She was advancing furiously on … Yuuno, a friend of Nanoha's. Yuuno was laughing nervously and looking for a way to escape, that's when he noticed me staring down. He somehow managed to recognize me. He relaxed and then smiled and waved at me, the red head followed his gaze and saw me as well. She had a strange look in her face I couldn't read. I noticed though that she had a circle shaped mark on her face and that she was clutching a tennis ball murderously. It didn't take me long to figure out whom I had hit.

I slid off the edge of the fence and let myself fall down and I landed on my feet. The moment I hit the ground I looked up to see the girl a few feet away and a sheepish looking Yuuno. Two shades of blue met, and I felt a strange tingling sensation in my skin traveling up to my face feeling slightly warmer than usual. It was wild. It was electric. I kind of enjoyed it.

The girl broke eye contact first, and opened her mouth to speak to me. "Hi… um where you the one that lobbed this over?" She seemed pretty confident to me moments ago when she was closing in on the kill for poor Yuuno, but now she almost seemed to be shy.

"Yes. I was. Sorry." I smiled apologetically and took the ball gently from her hands. My fingers brushed her palm for a moment and the tingling in my body increased. I stepped back unsure of what to do next.

* * *

"Um… sorry about earlier this week. I was acting like a jerk," I nervously tucked a strand of my wild red hair behind my ear as I continued to converse with the blonde tennis player in front of me. Well at least that's what I thought she was although I'm not sure how many tennis players could just jump a fence like she just did. For some reason I wasn't all that bothered by this event taking place. Not paying attention to strange or unusual things seemed to be the theme o' the day.

Her eyes stared passively into mine seemed to bring down my rage quite a bit. I felt calmer now, soothed you could say. "Oh my name is Nadie Hayward by the way. I should have told you that first. Whoops." To my surprise the passive girl giggled a little bit and cocked her head adorably to the side.

"Apology accepted. My name is Ellis Schneider. It's nice to meet you." Four other girls rounded the corner of the fence panting rather heavily. One had auburn hair, two were brunettes, and one was blonde holding a napkin to her nose as they all approached us. Judging by the worried glances I figured that they were her friends. I wondered if they were used to her … jumping fifteen-foot fences.

"Ellis, are you okay?" Questioned the less fearsome of the two brunettes. Ellis nodded yes. The brunette then happily approached Ellis and quickly glommed to her in celebration of her safety. I noticed that the left eyelid of the other brunette twitched at this. I grew a little curious of this.

Yuuno seemed to know the auburn headed girl and he happily struck up a conversation with her concerning of nothing actually interesting, except for the fact that as soon as Yuuno was talking to this girl the blonde with the napkin practically went cross-eyed with jealousy. What an interesting group of friends to have…

Suddenly there was a large commotion as a rather dense crowd stampeded in our direction. They had obviously had been the same group of people that had witnessed Ellis' "leap of faith" onto the fence, and boy did they want answers.

This must have been a relatively common thing to happen because as soon as the crowd approached everyone exchanged worried looks. They, like Yuuno before, were looking for a place to escape to and hide. Then they all looked at me. I had a really bad feeling until Ellis piped up suggesting that we head to this place called Midori-ya. Before I could even agree I was swept off with them in a frenzied all out sprint to some random place I had never been.

As I was running with them I looked down at my flip-flops at my previously hurt big-toe. I noticed that it was indeed not bruised and it had stopped hurting a few minutes ago along with my face. I couldn't help but to smile to myself while running. That Ellis girl is really something else…

* * *


	6. The Sky Opens To Us

_Sorry my computer had crashed... and now I've lost everything. I'll do my best to keep updating regardless._

_

* * *

_"Oh yeah! Take that!"

"Hm!"

"Se-chan's just upset that she lost. Before you, Nadie, came she was actually the high scorer!"

"K-Kono-chan…!"

"…Oh really? What other reputation ruining information do you have on her?"

"K-Kono-chan d-don't!"

"Okay Se-chan-since you asked so cutely."

"…"

"Uh, so what do you think Ellis, Fate, and Nanoha are doing?"

"Oh they're probably up in Nanoha's room with her. Ellis doesn't generally play DDR, and the last time Fate played well… Se-chan are you okay? You're a bit red…"

* * *

A Reason To Be: The Sky Opens To Us

* * *

Arriving at the renowned bakery of the Takamachi's, Nanoha promptly decided we would all have a sleep over. I managed to convince Father to let me stay even if it was a school night. He asked his usual ten thousand questions he does _every time_ I stay over at someone's house.

Nanoha shifted in her sleep. The comforter and Fate's staring eyes adjusted accordingly. I ignored it and stretched to relax leaning against the bed frame as I sat. The vivid pink of Nanoha's room stung my eyes. I shut them to bring mercy.

Surprisingly, Nadie was allowed to stay over. Her mom didn't seem to care. I was on the phone for about sixteen minutes while Nadie's call home lasted approximately 49 seconds. I open my eyes to notice Fate significantly closer to Nanoha than before. Fate must have thought I was sleeping. I made eye contact with the blonde and she turned a color very similar to the surrounding walls.

I was glad that Nadie was staying over. I was curious about her, and something else I can't really identify—

"Why are you here anyway? Maybe you should go downstairs? You don't seem to be doing much up here." Fate seemed to forget that she wasn't doing much either. I could go downstairs, but my intuition is screaming at me not to. I'm pretty sure I know why.

"I can't."

"Why not? It's not like I'm stopping you or anything. I'm fine up here … it would be just the two of us."

"Actually you are stopping me."

"…What?"

"Nanoha is a close friend of mine, and so I will not let you take advantage of her while she is sleeping."

"…E-Ellis…"

"Want to come downstairs with me?"

"…Sure."

* * *

I typed in the first letter for the high scorer's initials: _N_-Setsuna was _fuming_, and I undeniably was enjoying every second of it-_A_-Konoka looked mildly amused-_H_.

N. A. H.

Nadie Aimee Hayward

What can I say? My Mexican biological parents were very religious apparently. Well, I shouldn't be talking like that-I'm rather religious myself. Christ is my savior.

Ellis and Fate clumped downstairs minus Nanoha. Fate explained that Nanoha was taking a nap for whatever reason, and Fate figured the two of them should leave her in peace. Ellis rolled her eyes. I laughed. Fate frowned.

"The pizza hasn't come yet so do you guys wanna keep playing DDR until it comes? I'll start it off with a round against Se-chan!" Aforementioned "Se-chan" sighed.

* * *

The night was cool and completely appropriate for the outdoors journey of returning a library book. The library wasn't a long walk away (Approx. 2.1 kilometers). There was not much around it just an old shooting range the town has had since it was built (_Circa 1813_ I believe). I adjusted my glasses just in time to feel someone groping my rear end. I mentally begged the library gods for forgiveness and I brandished my weapon on my attacker.

_**WHAP!**_

"Ow… was that really necessary, Yuuno? I mean you have a _nice_ ass!"

"Chrono. Leave me be!"

"Playing hard to get, huh?"

First Nadie, now Chrono-I keep getting harassed by people! NOO!

* * *

"Ellis why don't you play DDR with me?"

I noticed that the whole room went quiet. Did I do something wrong?

"Okay."

Fate whispered something to Konoka and Setsuna and they both nodded. Huh?

"Do you have a song in mi-"

"Yes. I'll pick it."

"Okay…"

The song selector flipped to a song I had never seen before. I couldn't keep the cocky grin off my face when I realized that it was a "heavy" song a.k.a. _hard_. Victory is mine! Mwahahaha-oh crap the song is starting…

**Canta Per Me (Dance Remix) (1) **

_Yuki Kajiura_

The beat started and a strange feeling of-oh a perfect-euphoric nostalgia came over me. I was breathless by the beauty of the song and-oops that part was little crappy-the sheer difficulty. I kept up, but I didn't dare tear my eyes away from my half of the screen for even a _moment_ to see Ellis' progress.

_la vita dell'amore_  
_dilette del cor mio_  
_o felice, tu anima mia_

Here comes the ending-shit my feet are starting to get sweaty-the ending was approaching and I was completely counting on winning… what I didn't count on was … slipping.

_canta addagio..._

Guh. Ouch. Oh hi Ellis… you're rather clo-ACK! I began to pull myself off of Ellis and muttered a quick apology. I just _knew_ I was red, and shockingly enough so was the placid girl under me.

I heard Fate snicker, and Nanoha had come down the stairs _just in time_ to see this lovely… position. Averaging about three "sorry"s per second I finished getting off of her and got up and gave her a hand. There was a certain familiarity with the way our hands glided to fit into each other. I suppose I pulled Ellis up a little too hard because she practically flew up with the force and almost back on top of me. After Ellis regained her balance I noticed we were rather close.

For a second our eyes locked (and I ignored Fate's wolf whistle), and I felt a sudden surge of déjà vu. Call me crazy, but it's true. Ellis, I knew you. I've known you.

Do I know you _now_?

* * *

**(1) Oh yes I went **_**there.**_


	7. A Sock Short

I'm hungry. Wah. Oh yeah does someone here watch _**Canaan**_, **_Saki_**, or _**Aoi Hana**_? I'm really addicted to Canaan. Episode eight was really juicy omigosh.

* * *

"Feeling a little horny, eh Nadie?"

"Fate," I noticed Fate's eyes not so calmly glance at Ellis, "I will _enlighten_ everyone about what you were doing in-"

Looks can be deceiving I suppose.

* * *

A Reason To Be: A Sock Short

* * *

I quickly glanced at the Ellis. This girl had some spunk! Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Nanoha curiously fumbling with her shirt at the mention of Fate doing something questionable while she was napping. Konoka still had an arm around Setsuna who was for whatever reason just about as uncomfortable as Fate was now. These guys…

"Pizza's here," Nanoha happily screamed, breaking the comfortable awkwardness of the situation (a combination I previously thought to be impossible). But since I met Ellis many things have happened that weren't quite under the category "normal".

Like jumping down from a tall fence—or even getting there in the first place! Yeah, what the heck was up with that? You absolutely had to be on some crazy drugs to pull something off like that and live, right?

"Slippy, everyone is in the kitchen already, let's go," Ellis gave me a quick glance with a small smile on her face. I instantly felt my face furrow in annoyance at my new nickname. That smile told me that she had picked a cutesy one _on purpose_ to annoy me. Fantastic.

Looks are still deceiving.

"Y-yeah."

Something…

Something about that girl threw me off my game a bit… in a curious sort of way. I know I've mentioned it before, but the sensation had definitely been growing. It doesn't certainly help that she can almost _feel_ my mood or something. It was like she knew that _she_ (and probably only she) could get away with branding me with such a name.

"_Slippy_"

"Sorry, sorry! Coming!"

What happened to that fierce Nadie who went to the shooting range whenever she felt like it? _The_ Nadie that would stop the roughest guy in his freaking boots with one glare.

The Nadie that certainly didn't take unnecessary shit from _anyone_-even close friends.

_I believe that Nadie died suddenly sometime this morning._

* * *

"UGH! How did we get stuck with trash duty! I'm new around here and this is what I get?!"

Ellis turned to face me. "Do you need some help, Slippy? We're only doing this because it took us so long to finish our dinner that everyone else had already been done."

"D-don't call me that!"

Okay, so she was secretly a total smartass, but for some reason I couldn't really muster up any acidic words myself. I was such a wimp. Unbelievable.

Was she an angel with a devil's intent? Nah, more like a slightly rebellious one.

Oh look at me. Blabbering like some old scientist turned philosopher who carefully took observations on her "subject", and making ephemeral, transparent, and spiritual theories over the poor thing. Said poor thing turned around and gave me a smirk. Scratch that "poor thing" part please.

"I have an idea Slippy!"

Oh. I was _in_ for something. I don't need a sixth sense to tell me that.

* * *

"Ellis! How could just leave without a word-ugh-why are we at some convenience store anyway?"

"It's okay. We won't be gone long."

"For some reason I highly doubt the first part."

* * *

"Mm, Fate what do you think is taking those two sooo long to eat dinner?"

"Um. Uh. I don't know."

Nanoha shifted towards her best friend more with a gentle look on her face.

"Fate? What's wrong? You've been acting sort of distant since the beginning of last summer."

"Nanoha, it's no-"

"Nanoha! Can Se-chan and I take a bath together really quickly please please please?"

"Ah! Go ahead Konoka!"

Nanoha went downstairs (the airhead didn't even notice Nadie and Ellis weren't home) to check to make sure the washing machine still wasn't on so that her two friends wouldn't freeze or burn to death in the bath. This left Konoka, Setsuna, and Fate upstairs.

Konoka entered the bathroom humming cheerfully as usual and an extremely nervous Setsuna was about to enter as well. Until, that is, Fate grabbed her.

"No way. If I can't get any neither will you."

"W-what are you talking about Fate?"

"Oh, don't bother. I _know_."

Needless to say: Nanoha and Konoka wound up taking a bath together instead.

* * *

"For some reason I feel like a crisis has just been averted."

"Oh, it must be because I found this, Slippy!"

"Stop calling me tha-socks…?

"Yeah, they have grippies on the bottoms so you won't slip. You must not be the only one because they come in adult sizes too!"

I'd like you to understand that right there was major blow to my … ego. Not _pride_, ego.

"Ellis why-"

"Because I don't want Nadie to fall and get hurt again."

"…"

"…Nadie?"

"How much are they?"

"Mmm, seven dollars."

"…Expensive."

"Well Nadie, that's because they're special socks."

"AHA! You called me by my real name!"

"Would you like me to go back to Slippy?"

"Absolutely not!"

[line break]

Nanoha and Konoka both had identical "glares" and postures (that being their hands on their hips) as they berated Ellis and I for stepping out randomly.

"So, let me get this straight. You left without any word … to get socks…?"

"Yes, sir!"

Well, she's got spunk alright which I'm hoping that I didn't confuse with sheer stupidity.


End file.
